A Final Chance at Life
by naleysocute23
Summary: Oceanic Flight 815 crashes...2 sisters have been living on the island in others village waiting for a miracle...could this plane crash be what they are hoping for? Rated K for now and Couple: Jate
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**AN: **Hi fellow lost readers!! So this is kind of my first lost fanfic as I usually write for One Tree Hill and The Covenant. Anyway this idea was created by... I (naleysocute23) and my awesome greatest bus buddy/beta reader (4-8-15-Julia Thorne-16-23-42) on the lovely mornings at the bus stop where would I be without her creative 'lost' mind

I will stop rambling and I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I and 4-8-15-Julia Thorne-16-23-42 have enjoyed writing it

* * *

**A Final Chance at Life**

_**Prologue…**_

_A desperate girl's POV_

Ever heard the saying that everything happens for a reason, some may have faith in that saying and some don't. Me? Well I do believe in it yet I question the things that have happened in my life…

Was it meant to be this way?

Was my sister and I meant to live in constant fear?

Was there a reason that the things I wished would not happen, happened?

Are my sister and I ever going to get off this island? This island that we once believed to be a refuge, a final chance, and now see as nothing but a curse. A constant torture that we are forced to live with and never dare question.

And was there a reason for that plane to crash onto this island, recently? Are they just unlucky people who were victims of the pilot's faults? Or are they the universe's way of telling us to hold on, of sending our long-awaited guardian angels to rescue us from this dark place?

For all these questions I will probably never know answers. All I can do is wait and hold onto the only two things I have right now that are keeping me strong- my sister and hope.

* * *

**AN: **Like, no like... let me know and review and type in your ideas (even though this is just the prologue) so review please

* * *


	2. Mistaken Silence

* * *

**AN: **Hello everybody!! Okay here the next chapter done by 4-8-15-JuliaThorne-16-23-42 and I (naleysocute23) we hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

_A troubled sister's POV…_

I jolt awake, a single bead of sweat running down my face; I take a deep breath of oxygen and sit up with my hands behind my back supporting me up on this hard metal bed. I turn my head slightly to my left and meet the sight of another cold metal bed, not far from where I sit. Relieved and comforted, I see my younger sister still sleep; the funny thing is that she looks almost peaceful. This is the only time she will ever look peaceful, asleep and unaware of what is happening in reality…I know this sounds twisted, but it's the truth.

Ever since Ben had my sister and I moved to this tiny dark room, I've been having nightmares. Cold grey concrete walls slowly closing in. The only source of light being a tiny window in the door- The door that determines the difference between freedom and a life of uncertainty; the door, my saviour and my enemy all in one. I dream of one day seeing the other side of that door, standing in that long corridor truly knowing that freedom is within arm's length.

My sister and I have been treated like prisoners for the past 2 days now I don't understand why. It wasn't our fault that we were in the same room as Juliet; we needed to see her, we _have_ to see her. It wasn't our fault that Ben was stupid enough to tell Juliet of his plan, loud enough for us to hear. I know he knew we were in Juliet's office. Why didn't he close the door? Well...he wanted an excuse for us to be 'dealt' with, of course. You see, that's how Ben works, he wanted us to hear his plan just so he could claim that we are compromising it and get us out of the picture.

"Theo?" I hear my sister's small groggy voice and I turn to see her eyes opening, ever so slowly.

"Go back to sleep, Eva. I'll wake you up when Juliet gets here"

"But, I don't want to" My sister replies, a little more awake than before.

"You sound tired and I want you to be strong for when Juliet gets here" I lied. Truth being, I didn't want her to wake up and get even more upset that we were trapped in this tiny room. She may not have looked upset, but she was; she was scared and that angered me. The past few days, I've felt helpless, like I couldn't do anything to get rid of the fear in her eyes. It's all because of him…That monster, Ben!

"Well you sound and look tired, too" Eva stated matter-of-factly.

I chuckled lightly, I know it's true. Everything has taken its toll on me. I sigh as I lean back down on the bed and briefly close my eyes, thinking back to the reason my sister and I are here.

_Flashback_

_Theodora and Eva walked through the grounds of the Other's village, making their way to see Juliet for their regular appointment._

"_Do we have to go today?" Eva complained._

"_Yes or Juliet won't let us hear the end of it. It would give Ben enough reason to get rid of us. We know he hates us already, why give him another reason to?" explained Theo._

"_Maybe we should just let him get rid of us" Eva said, clearly annoyed._

_Theo chuckled sarcastically "Let me rephrase that, Ben would kill us, not miraculously ship us off this island." Theo's voice changed to a much sadder tone. "Haven't you realised already, once you're on this island..." _

"_...There is no way off it" Eva finished miserably._

"_I know, Theo, it's just…" Eva tried to find the words, but Theo knew what she was trying to say. Even Theo wanted to get off this island, she missed home. The life they had had wasn't perfect, but it was better than their current situation. However, a part of Theo was afraid to leave the island; no matter how much she didn't want to admit, a small part of her felt she needed to stay here not, for her sake, but for her sister's._

_Finally having made it to the Juliet's office, they walked in._

"_Hey Juliet" Eva said, walking into the office causing Juliet to look up from her microscope and smile slightly, as she replied..._

"_Hi, Eva. Theo, sweetie, can you guys go wait in the room next door and I'll be with you in a sec. 'Kay?"_

_Eva nodded and proceeded to walk into the room to Juliet's left, with Theo following closely behind. As they entered the room Theo closed the door slightly, leaving it open a little bit for Juliet to come in later, as Eva sat on the white bed._

_Seconds later they heard Juliet make her way towards the room, her footsteps stopped a few inches from the door and then Ben's voice was heard, not the soft, secretive voice, but his usual one._

_Even though Theo and Eva's backs were facing the door, they both could feel Ben's eyes bear onto them and send a chill up their spine. _

"_We need to capture them, Juliet, I need them!"_

_Juliet sighed, forgetting about the two sisters in the room. "Ben, why can't we just ask them? Do it a civilized manner, for once?"_

_Ben looked at Juliet as if she had grown "No Juliet, that won't work. They are outsiders that have invaded our island. They are dangerous"_

"_They didn't invade the island, Ben, their plane crashed and from what I've heard, they don't seem that dangerous" Juliet said _

"_You don't think?! Have you read their files? And, need I remind you, they killed Ethan and Goodwin! You of all people should realise they're dangerous, Juliet!" Ben declared, his anger obviously rising._

"_And whose fault is that, Ben? If you hadn't sent them to spy on the survivors in the first place, both Ethan and Goodwin would still be with us." Juliet snapped, bitterly._

_Having had enough of arguing, Ben continued calmly, with a hint of bitterness hidden within his voice "We need to capture __Jack__ Shephard,__Kate Austen and James Ford"_

_Juliet looked at Ben questionably, "You only need Shephard, why kidnap the other two? What purpose would that serve? Wouldn't it just make this more risky?"_

"_Because, Juliet, we need to use them as leverage in order to get Jack to do what we want him to do" _

_Ben's eyes flickered to the crack in the door where Theo and Eva were sitting, it didn't take him long to notice Theo and Eva sitting quietly with backs turned. Ben immediately grew red with fury, appearing angry and shocked._

"_Theodora! Eva! Get out here this instant!" Ben shouted causing Theo and Eva to jump off the bed and scurry to open the door fully. They stood shoulder to shoulder at the entrance to Juliet's office, eyes cast to the floor. Theo and Eva lifted their eyes to look at cautiously Ben and then shifted their glance to Juliet, silently pleading for help._

"_Did you just hear everything I just said?" Ben asked forcefully_

"_No sir" Theo answered straight away_

"_Don't lie to me, Theodora!"_

"_We were in the room as usual and the door was closed so…" Theo tried to explain but Ben cut her off._

"_The door was slightly opened which therefore mean, both of you would have heard what I was saying. You heard my plan and therefore you have now compromised it."_

"_What?!" Theo, Eva and Juliet exclaimed, baffled. Ben couldn't be serious, could he?_

"_Take them to the cages, Juliet" Ben ordered_

"_Ben they…" _

"_I said take them to the cages!" Ben ordered more sternly. Juliet was not about to let this happen. She knew if she blatantly refused, Ben would just make it worse for both the sisters. Instead she tried something different..._

"_But, Ben if you keep them in the cages, they could easily tell someone about your plan. What if Carl escapes again and wanders over to Theo and Eva in the cages? The bars aren't going to stop them from telling him, or anybody for that matter. Why don't you let them stay with me? I'll supervise them all day; they won't be out of my sight. They can stay confined to my house, if that's what you want. That way they won't have the chance to tell anybody about your plan."_

_Ben's eyebrows burrowed as he hadn't considered this. "They are some interesting points you raise there, Juliet..." Juliet smiled slightly, optimistic that what she said had the desired effect. "...And I understand where you are coming from. Even our own people could jeopardise this plan, if they are told too early. Keeping Theodora and Eva in the cages is definitely a risk I'm not prepared to take." Ben finished._

_Jumping to conclusions, Juliet turned to Theo and Eva with a relieved look on her face. She turned back to Ben and stated "Oh good! Then I'll grab their bags from their house and..._

_Ben smirked and interrupted "That won't be necessary..." Juliet looked puzzled, as Ben continued "Since you share my concern for the secrecy and importance of our plan, I think you'll agree with me when I say that keeping Theodora and Eva here in the village, will just add to the risk of them telling someone that does not need to know."_

_Juliet was beginning to sense which way this was going and she didn't like it. "Ben, they won't leave my sight... I can assure you!" _

"_No. That assurance won't do. Put them both in the small room next to the aquarium in the Hydra station. Some of us will be relocating there soon to make preparations for Shephard, Austen and Ford. That way I can keep an eye on them. There is no way they will be able to tell anybody when they're down there"_

_Theo and Eva shared a worried look "Ben, sir, my sister and I promise we won't tell anybody, why would we? There is no reason too. Can't we stay here with Juliet? She'll keep a close eye on us" Eva tried to reason with Ben, but a feeling of dread told her it wouldn't work._

_Juliet tried as well "Ben, is that really necessary?! That room is tiny, dark and awful! They have overheard a conversation, not murdered someone!"_

"_Do as I say Juliet! This isn't up for discussion."_

_End of Flashback_

And so, my sister and I are here, trapped in _that_ tiny, dark and awful room. Like I said before, we're not supposed to be trapped in here. It's just not fair! But then again, when is this island ever fair?!

I should try and go back to sleep, like Eva has just managed to do, but it has become quite noisy outside over the past couple of minutes. Could it be the survivors Ben wanted to capture? _Don't be stupid Theo! That wouldn't make sense! It would take at least another 4 days for Ben to get them, if not more..._

Just as I manage to close my eyes again, the door is unlatched and opened. Wait! Why is _he _coming to see us?

* * *

**AN:** Mwahahaha a cliffhanger? Who comes to the sisters? Not going to say only I and 4-8-15-JuliaThorne-16-23-42 know ;) Now everybody press the awesome 'go to review' button and give us your thoughts on what you think will happen and who the mystery person is and we are open to all ideas for this story.

* * *


End file.
